Yamada Ryosuke
Perfil thumb|250px|Yamada Ryosuke *'Nombre:' 山田涼介 (やまだ りょうすけ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamada Ryosuke *'Apodos:' Yama-chan ( 山ちゃん), Ryo-chan (涼ちゃん), Dayama (だーやま), Punyukichi (ぷにゅきち), Yamaryo (山涼), Yamamon (山もん), Yamada San (ヤマダ―ソン) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 164.5 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Padres, hermana mayor (Chihiro), hermana menor (Misaki) y 2 sobrinos (mellizos) *'Agencia:' Johnny & Associates Sobre Yamada Ryosuke '1993-2004 Inicios, Johnny's Jr. Nació el 9 de mayo de 1993 en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Desde una edad muy temprana, deseaba convertirse en futbolista profesional y jugó dicho deporte durante la escuela primaria. También fue miembro juvenil del club Shonan Bellmare. Su madre, quien era fanática de KinKi Kids, envió una solicitud para una audición que reclutaba aprendices para futuros idols masculinos. La audición se llevó a cabo en el verano de 2004 y se emitió en un segmento del programa Ya-Ya-yah. Con apenas once años, Yamada se convirtió en miembro de Johnny & Associates e hizo su primera aparición televisiva en agosto. '''2005-2007 Debut como actor, y Hey! Say! JUMP Comenzó a trabajar como bailarín de apoyo para los grupos Tackey & Tsubasa , NEWS , Kanjani8 y KAT-TUN , además de aparecer regularmente en The Shōnen Club desde el otoño de 2004. Tras su éxito como bailarín, Yamada también comenzó a actuar. En 2006, hizo su debut como actor en el drama de misterio, Tantei Gakuen Q SP, donde interpretó a Ryu Amakusa. En abril de 2007, fue seleccionado para ser uno de los miembros de un grupo temporal, Hey! Say! JUMPHey! Say! 7. El grupo debutó con el sencillo Hey! Say!, lanzado el 1 de agosto de 2007. La banda fue creada por el propio Johnny Kitagawa y en ese entonces se anunció que solo estaría activa durante seis meses. En julio de 2007, se lanzó una nueva serie de Tantei Gakuen Q y Yamada retomó su rol de Ryu Amakusa. El drama se convirtió en un gran éxito, con Yamada ganando fama como actor. En septiembre de 2007, Johnny & Associates anunció que el grupo temporal Hey! Say! 7 debutaría de forma oficial, pasando a contar con nuevos miembros. Finalmente se revelaría al nuevo grupo de la era Heisei: Hey! Say! JUMP. Yamada fue seleccionado como uno de los diez (actualmente nueve) miembros. El grupo debutó el 14 de noviembre de 2007 con el sencillo Ultra Music Power. '2008-2010 Consolidación como actor y nuevo grupo: NYC' En 2008, Ryosuke continuó su carrera como actor. De enero a marzo de 2008, protagonizó una serie dramática televisiva de tres meses, Ichi Pondo no Fukuin con Kamenashi Kazuya. El 12 de abril, jugó un papel principal en un SP de dos horas, Sensei wa Erai!, interpretando a Gunjou Hayato. En 14 de junio, actuó como protagonista en Furuhata Chugakusei (SP). De octubre a diciembre de 2008, desempeñó uno de los roles principales, Toichi Takasugi, en el drama Scrap Teacher, junto a sus compañeros de grupo: Nakajima Yuto , Arioka Daiki y Chinen Yuri. En el verano de 2009 (agosto), Ryosuke volvió a actuar y formó parte del elenco principal en Niini no Koto wo Wasurenaide, un SP de 2 horas parte del programa anual de televisión, "24 Hour TV ~Love Saves the Earth~". En junio del mismo año, se anunció que Yamada Ryosuke sería parte del grupo temporal, NYC Boys. El grupo debutó con el single, "NYC". En octubre, es seleccionado para protagonizar el SP de Hidarime Tantei EYE como Ainosuke Tanaka. El 31 de diciembre, NYCNYC Boys apareció en Kohaku Uta Gassen. Debido al éxito del SP, en enero de 2010, se anuncia el drama de Hidarime Tantei EYE, con Ryosuke volviendo a desempeñar el papel principal. La canción "Hitomi no Screen" de Hey! Say! JUMP se usó como el tema para el drama. En marzo, se anunció que Ryosuke junto a los otros 2 miembros principales de NYC Boys (Chinen Yuri y Nakayama Yuma ) formarían un nuevo grupo llamado NYC, dejando atrás a los cuatro miembros restantes. NYC lanzó el single'' "Yuuki 100%"'' el 7 de abril. A partir de este momento, Yamada comenzó a ser un miembro activo de dos grupos, Hey! Say! JUMP y NYC. '2011-2013 Debut como seiyuu, dramas y musical' En septiembre del 2011 debuta en la gran pantalla como seiyuu (actor de doblaje), del Pitufo Tontín en The Smurfs. La canción principal del single "Magic Power" de Hey Say! JUMP se usó como el tema principal de la película. Luego de dos años, en 2012, Ryosuke vuelve a la actuación. Obtuvo el papel principal en Shirarezaru Bakumatsu no Shishi: Yamada Akiyoshi Monogatari, que se emitió el 2 de enero. Fue su primera vez protagonizando un drama de época. De enero a marzo, protagonizó el drama Risou no Musuko , junto a la actriz Suzuki Kyoka. La canción principal del single "Super Delicate" de Hey Say! JUMP se usó como el tema principal de la serie. Desde noviembre de 2012 hasta enero de 2013, interpretó uno de los papeles principales en el musical de su empresa, Johnny´s World. Para el musical, Ryosuke realizó un show de caminatas por la cuerda floja en cada uno de los espectáculos. '2013-2014 Debut en solitario, cuarta generación de Kindaichi Case Files' Por motivo de su nuevo rol protagónico y drama, el 9 de enero de 2013, hace su''' debut''' como solista con el single "Mystery Virgin". El hecho de que Yamada haya estado vigente en el campo del entretenimiento desde temprana edad, al momento de lanzar su single, lo ayudó a establecer varios records en la industria musical Japonesa. El single logro posicionarse como #1 en la lista Oricon 'en su ''primera semana, lo que lo convirtió en el artista masculino mas joven en 33 años en lograr dicho récord, además de ser '''uno de los dos artistas Japoneses en la historia en alcanzar este hito. El 12 de enero, protagonizó un especial de televisión para Kindaichi Case Files (Kinda'ichi Shōnen no Jikenbo) titulado Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo Hong Kong. Tomando el papel principal como'' Kindaichi Hajime''. El SP fue creado para conmemorar el 60º aniversario de la compañía de radiodifusión Japonesa, NTV. La canción Mystery Virgin de Ryosuke, se usó como el tema principal del drama. Más tarde, se reveló que''' Kibayashi Shin', el escritor original del manga de Kindaichi había ''previsto trabajar con Ryosuke desde hace 6 años. Se conocieron en el set mientras grababan Tantei Gakuen Q en 2006 y 2007. Después de filmar el programa, Kibayashi le preguntó a Yamada en persona si podía interpretar el papel de Kindaichi Hajime en el futuro, ya que Yamada tenía solo 14 años en ese momento, demasiado joven para desempeñar el papel de un estudiante de secundaria. A principios de enero en 2014, Yamada Ryosuke repitió su papel de Kindaichi y protagonizó otro especial titulado "Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo – Prison Cram School Case". Después de 2 SP, se le propuso a Ryosuke continuar con su papel para un nuevo drama de Kindaichi Case Files. El nuevo drama tendría por nombre Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (neo), teniendo su emisión a partir de julio. Este, seria el fin de la cuarta generación de Johnny's en protagonizar esta serie de dramas. '2015 Debut en cine, rol protagónico en 24 Hour TV' En marzo de 2015, Yamada hizo su debut cinematográfico como protagonista interpretando a Nagisa Shiota, en la adaptación live action Assassination Classroom. La película fue un gran éxito, llegando a la cima en las taquillas de Japón en su primera semana de estreno. En agosto, Hey! Say! JUMP fue elegido para ser MC en "'24 Hour TV ~Love Saves the Earth~"', junto con otro grupo Johnny, V6. Ryosuke fue seleccionado para ser el protagonista, Sasaki Ryohei en el drama especial de 24 Hour Television llamado: Okaasan, Ore wa Daijoubu, junto con sus compañeros de empresa: Masuda Takahisa y Inohara Yoshihiko. Él interpretó a un estudiante de secundaria apasionado del fútbol, pero que sufre de un tumor cerebral. Para el papel, Yamada perdió 6 kg en solo una semana. Ryosuke, además formó parte del elenco principal en Grasshopper siendo estrenada el 9 de noviembre, y que protagonizada Ikuta Toma. La película fue clasificada número dos en su primera semana. Yamada recibió críticas positivas debido a la complejidad del papel, interpretando a un frío asesino a sueldo en la producción, recibiendo halagos inclusive de sus compañeros de reparto veteranos: Ikuta Toma, Asano Tadanobu y Murakami Jun. '2016-2018 Consolidación en la gran pantalla, premios y más' A principios de 2016, Yamada ganó la categoría "Newcomer of the Year" en la 39º edición de Japan Academy Prize por su interpretación de Shiota Nagisa en Assassination Classroom, además de "Newcomer Award" en''' la 25º edición de ''Japan Movie Critics Award, '''por su interpretación de ''Semi en Grasshopper. El 24 de mayo, se anunció que Ryosuke interpretaría a Edward Elric en la película live action, Fullmetal Alchemist programada a estrenarse en 2017. Yamada fue elegido como el protagonista para el drama Cain to Abel de Fuji TV, a emitirse en octubre en horario estelar. Es el primer drama de Ryosuke enfocado en un ángulo amoroso, además de ser el primer Johnny's nacido en la era Heisei en protagonizar un "getsu 9". La historia está adaptada del Antiguo Testamento de la Biblia, y también es un remake de la película clásica estadounidense, East of Eden, protagonizada por James Dean. Ryosuke interpreta a un asalariado que se enamora de la novia de su hermano, que también quiere ser reconocido y el cariño de su padre. Por su papel en este drama, Yamada fue finalista al "Mejor Actor Principal" en Autumn TV Drama Academy Award 2016. Siendo la persona más joven en ser nominada a esa categoría en la temporada. El 2 de diciembre de 2016, Yamada fue elegido para protagonizar una película titulada The Miracles of the Namiya General Store, basada en la novela más vendida del mismo nombre por el galardonado escritor, Higashino Keigo. Cuenta la historia de dos personas que viven en diferentes épocas (1980 y 2012) que estarán conectadas por una carta, una historia que representa los vínculos humanos y los milagros. Yamada retratará a un delincuente que se encuentra con una tienda misteriosa que conduce a varios eventos que cambian su vida. La película estará dirigida por Ryuichi Hiroki, cuya filmación se espera comience en enero del próximo año. Su estreno fue el 23 de septiembre del 2017. La actuación de Yamada en "Miracles of the Namiya" recibió críticas generalmente positivas. Su coestrella Nishida Toshiyuki, elogió su actuación diciendo que es la versión japonesa de James Dean y escribió una carta especial para él, apreciando su actuación. La película fue nominada a 6 categorías diferentes en "41st Japan Academy Award", incluyendo mejor película y mejor director. Tanto Namiya como Fullmetal Alchemist debutaron en el puesto #1 número en la taquilla de Japón durante su primer fin de semana. La actuación de Yamada como Atsuya en The Miracles of the Namiya General Store y Edward Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist, le otorgaron el premio "Best Newcomer Actor" en la 91º edición de Kinema Junpo Award, convirtiéndose en el segundo artista Johnny en conseguirlo (luego de Ikuta Toma). Ryosuke fue elegido como protagonista para el drama de NTV, Momikeshite Fuyu, interpretando al hermano pequeño Kitazawa Shusaku, quien lucha por ser aceptado por su familia y que a vivido bajo la sombra de sus hermanos mayores. El drama se estrenó el 13 de enero de 2018 con una calificación sólida de 13.3%. Dramas *Semi Otoko (TV Asahi, 2019) *Momikeshite Fuyu SP (NTV, 2019) *Momikeshite Fuyu (NTV, 2018) *Cain to Abel (Fuji TV, 2016) *Okaasan, Ore wa Daijoubu (SP) (NTV, 2015) *Jigoku Sensei Nube (NTV, 2014) ep.8-9 *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (neo) (NTV, 2014) *Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo – Prison Cram School Case (SP) (NTV, 2014) *Kyo no Hi wa Sayonara (SP) (NTV, 2013) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo Hong Kong (SP) (NTV, 2013) *Shirarezaru Bakumatsu no Shishi: Yamada Akiyoshi Monogatari (SP) (TBS, 2012) *Risou no Musuko (NTV, 2012) *Hidarime Tantei EYE (NTV, 2010) *Hidarime Tantei EYE SP (NTV, 2009) *Niini no Koto wo Wasurenaide (SP) (NTV, 2009) *Scrap Teacher (NTV 2008) *Furuhata Chugakusei (SP) (Fuji TV, 2008) *Sensei wa Erai! (SP) (NTV, 2008) *1 Pound no Fukuin (NTV, 2008) *Tantei Gakuen Q (NTV, 2007) *Tantei Gakuen Q (SP) (NTV, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''Mystery Virgin'' tema para Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo (2013) Películas *Moeyo Ken (2020) *Kiokuya (2020) *The Miracles of the Namiya General Store (2017) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Assassination Classroom: Graduation (2016) *Grasshopper (2015) *Assassination Classroom (2015) *The Smurfs (doblaje, 2011) Musicales Como Johnny's Jr. *'2005:' Endless Shock (enero-febrero) *'2006:' DREAM BOYS (enero) **Takizawa Enbujyo (marzo-abril) **One!-the history of Tackey- (septiembre) Como Johnny's debutado *'2010: '''Takizawa Kabuki (abril-mayo) *'2012-2013:' Johnny's World (noviembre-enero) Programas de TV *Itadaki High JUMP (2015-actualidad) *Little Tokyo Life (2014-actualidad) *Yan Yan JUMP (2011-2013) *School Kakumei! (2009-actualidad) *Vs Arashi (2008) (ep. 69, 298, 343, 376, 405) *Show wa Heisei (2008-2009) *Heisei Families (2007-2008) *You Tachi! (2006-2007) *Ya-Ya-yah (2004-2007) *Shounen Club (2004-actualidad ''*apuraciones irregulares a partir de 2013*) Temas para Anuncios *''Oh! My Darling'' para Kose Cosmetic Port: Lachesca (2019) Anuncios *Kose Cosmetic Port: Lachesca (2019) *Lotte Ice “Gyugyutto” *Lotte Fruttio *CookDoo! Vídeos Musicales *GYM - Fever to Future (2006) *Tackey & Tsubasa - Venus (2006) *Shuuji to Akira - Seishun Amigo (2005) Discografía 'Singles' 'DVD's' Photobooks *2013.05.10 Rokusaisha Minimum Yamada Ryosuke Composiciones *2015: Sangatsu Juuyokka~Tokei (JUMPing CAR) (letra) *2014: Candle (S3art) (letra) *2013: Gin no Sekai ni Negai o Komete (Mystery Virgin) (letra) *2012: Hana Egao (JUMP WORLD) (letra) *2010: Shinku (JUMP NO.1) (letra) Conciertos/Tour's Participativos Pre-debut como Johnny's Jr. *'2004:' **Summary of Johnny's World (agosto) **Live Kaizokuban Tour (diciembre 2004 a enero del 2005) *'2005:' **Spring 05 Looking Concert (marzo) **Spring Yokohama Arena Concert (marzo) **Looking 05 Tour (mayo-junio) **Johnny's Theater Summary Digest (julio-septiembre) **Looking 2005ing Concert (agosto) **Arigato 2005 Sayonara Concert (diciembre) *'2006:' **Daiboken Concert (agosto) **You-tachi no Ongaku Daiundokai Tour (septiembre-octubre) **Christmas Concert (diciembre) *'2007:' **Kingashinnen Johnny's Jr. Daishugo Concert (enero) **Concert Tour NEWS (febrero-abril) **Cartoon KAT-TUN II You Tour (abril-junio) **Daiboken Concert (agosto) **Hey Say 07 in Yokohama Arena Concert (septiembre) Para sus conciertos como Johnny's debutado, por favor ir a: Tour's de Hey! Say! JUMP '' Reconocimientos *'2018 91st Kinema Junpo Award:' Best Newcomer Actor por The Miracles of the Namiya General Store & Fullmetal Alchemist . *'2016 25th Japan Movie Critics Award:' Newcomer Award por Grasshopper. *'2015 39th Japan Academy Prize:' Newcomer of the Year por Assassination Classroom. Curiosidades *'Grupo J-POP:' Hey! Say! JUMP **'Color:' Rojo **'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarín y Center. **'Unidades:' ***Hey! Say! 7 (2007 - presente) ***Hey! Say! 7 (temporal, 2007) ***Kitty Jr. (julio 2006 - marzo 2007) ***J.J. Express **'Ex-Unidades:' ***NYC (2009 - 2013, disuelto) *'Aficiones:' Cocinar, pescar, dormir y leer manga. *'Habilidades:' Imitar, pescar y las vencidas. *'Educación:' Horikoshi High School *'Instrumentos:' Saxofón y un poco la trompeta. *'Color favorito:' Blanco, negro. *'Comida favorita:' Las fresas, la berenjena. *'Comida que mas odia:' Tomates y soja fermentada. *'Películas favoritas:' Star Wars y Titanic. *Tiene una hermana mayor y una hermana menor, Yamada Chihiro y Yamada Misaki. *Asistió a Horikoshi High School y estuvo en la misma clase 1D, con Shida Mirai, Kamiki Ryunosuke, Ohgo Suzuka, y su compañero de grupo Nakajima Yuto. *Sus padres iban a llamarlo Shinnosuke al principio, pero había un personaje de manga con el mismo nombre y pensaron que podría ser acosado por ello. *Se unió a Johnny's Jimusho a los 11 años. Se interesó después de asistir a un concierto de KinKi Kids, pero fueron sus padres los que enviaron su solicitud sin avisarle. *Él ya había hecho algunos trabajos como modelo antes de unirse a Johnny's. Ya estaba en una revista cuando tenía solo 6 años. *Él tiene la base de fans más grande dentro de Hey! Say! JUMP. *Ganó 20 premios Jr. en 2008, lo que rompió el récord de 16 Jr. Awards de Akanishi Jin (KAT-TUN) y actualmente es el ganador más premiado. *Piensa que coleccionar monedas es divertido. *Está aprendiendo a hablar coreano. *Además de su familia, Chinen es el único que lo llama por su nombre, Ryosuke. Todos los demás lo llaman Yamada o Yamachan, aunque le gustaría que lo llamaran Ryosuke. *Se refiere a los miembros de JUMP Arioka Daiki y Chinen Yuri como sus mejores amigos. Arioka y Chinen conocen todos sus secretos, y pueden hablar de todo. *Ha recibido muchos premios y, por lo general, se encuentra en el top 5 de los rankings. Algunos de los premios son: Mejor actor (2007), Mejor actor de ayuda (2007), Más querido como novio (2007 y 2008), Más buscado como mascota, Más buscado como hermano, Más buscado como estudiante de último año en la escuela, Más querido como un amigo, Quiero besar, Mejor, más guapo, Mejor en la cocina, Más elegante, Mejor para ir por la ayuda, Más sexy, Probablemente sea un buen padre, Quiero ir al Karaoke juntos, Más divertido , Mejor foto del año (2007, en una revista), Star Ranking (1er lugar (2007 y 2008), 3er lugar (2007 y 2008), etc.), Talento masculino favorito en pantalla (1er lugar, 2 veces) , Lo más probable es que tenga un gran avance en 2008, etc. *Una de sus aficiones es el skateboarding, pero más tarde también se interesó por el J-board. Es similar a un monopatín, excepto que tiene solo dos ruedas y se estrecha en el medio. *Se le conoce por hacer monomanes (imitaciones). Sus especiales son Yamashita Tomohisa , Bobby Ologon y para la última versión japonesa de T-Bag de Prison Break. *Creó la coreografía para la canción I/O de HSJ en 2017. *En 2018, obtuvo el 10º lugar en el ranking '"Johnny's Favorito",' de la revista ''Shukan Josei. *Algunos fanáticos habían estado acosando a Yamada y al resto de los miembros de Hey! Say! JUMP. Algunos fueron demasiado lejos al poner cámaras ocultas en la casa de Yamada. También hay algunas fanáticas que acampan fuera de sus casas. *Obtuvo el 1º lugar en el ranking "Johnny's Favorito" (edición 2019) de la revista Shukan Josei, con un total de 2361 votos. Enlaces *Perfil (Hey! Say! JUMP) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería yamdadebu.jpg ya.jpg Yamada ryosuke.png ymada.jpg yamadd.jpg yamada.jpg Yamada ryosuke 8.jpg yaamadaa.jpg Categoría:Johnny & Associates Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActor Categoría:JBailarín Categoría:JCompositor Categoría:JSolista